marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hogun (Earth-199999)
, ally of Thor | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard and Vanaheim | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Vanir | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, warrior | Education = | Origin = Vanir | PlaceOfBirth = Vanaheim | Creators = Ashley Miller; Mark Protosevich; Zack Stentz | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Hogun is a Vanir from the realm of Vanaheim but left to join the Asgardian adventurers known as the Warriors Three, and is a friend of Thor. He was present when the Jotuns infiltrated Odin's Vault while most of Asgard was preoccupied with the crowning ceremony of Thor as the new King of Asgard by Odin. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Fandral readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the Jotuns' aggression. The Warriors Three, together with Thor, Sif, and Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the Jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby Jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Hogun had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew them back to Asgard. After Odin banished Thor to Earth and subsequently fell into his "Odinsleep", Loki claimed the throne as Asgard's regent. Concerned over the coup, the Warriors Three and Sif left Asgard to find Thor on Earth. There, they faced an unexpected threat when Loki dispatched the Destroyer to kill Thor. They were no match for the construct, and it battered them without much effort until Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed him to defeat it. The Asgardians then returned to their world where the Warriors Three parted company with Thor who pressed on alone to deal with his brother. In the wake of Thor's battle with Loki, the Bifrost had been left broken, and the Asgardians could no longer protect all of the Nine Realms. Hogun was initially unable to reach Vanaheim when his people came under attack from marauders, but with the reconstruction and reactivation of the bridge complete, he was among the first to respond. He fought valiantly to protect his people, and when the fighting was over followed Thor's advice to remain on Vanaheim to help the Vanir. He missed much of the war between Thor and Malekith, but was witness to a curious result of its final conflict when two fighters jets from Earth were briefly transported to the skies of Vanaheim. | Powers = As a Vanir, Hogun has several superhuman attributes. He possesses superhuman strength, and durability, and is extremely long-lived. | Abilities = Hogun is highly experienced in melee combat, with a particular expertise wielding a mace. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Bifrost | Weapons = Mace with retractable spikes | Notes = Tadanobu Asano portrays Hogun in the films Thor, Thor: The Dark World, and Thor: Ragnarok. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Хогун (199999) Category:2011 Character Debuts